Choices
by pavlova2
Summary: Luke has never been adopted until the Rosses come along. This story highlights theany choices they had to make. By the author of the hit story, No One Understands. Idea credit: musewars


A/N: I just want to thank the author of Commitment, musewars, for giving me an idea for this. This is a pre show so there is no Zuri, Ravi, or Jessie.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie. Please read and review!

Choices

"Honey, we're going to adopt."

Six year old Emma Ross didn't know those words were going to change her life. She never expected a 5 year old from Detroit would become her brother.  
The day he arrived Emma could tell he wasn't the same. All he had was a small suitcase and a shaky smile. All through the cab ride Emma's new brother, Luke, was silent. At dinner, Luke wouldn't let Morgan, Christina, or Emma touch him. Emma wouldn't get that. She loved it when her parents would cuddle her. Luke barely ate and thought it was weird that you could get seconds, unlike where he came from. All Luke was used to was a tiny bit of food, no wonder he was pretty thin. Luke was also used to getting abused for typical five year old behavior; bed wetting, nightmares. But Luke was used to it.

After dinner, Morgan and Christina put the kids to bed but Luke last.  
"So do you like it here?" Christina said softly.  
Luke just looked back at her with his big brown eyes, suddenly seeming bigger now. He gently nodded and then Morgan and Christina were about to give him a big hug. But Luke backed away. He just didn't feel safe then. Luke pulled he covers over his eyes and them they left.

-Luke's Dream-

"Stupid baby!"  
Yelled Luke's dad angrily. Luke was never potty trained and had an accident. Apparently he didn't like that and wanted helpless five year old Luke to potty train himself. Luke started twisting and turning until he woke up suddenly. His footed pajama pants were now wet. Uh oh, Luke wet the bed again just like he did in the orphanage. Luke wasn't trying to do this on purposely, he just never learned. After all who could blame a helpless five year old? No one, with the exception of his biological dad.  
Luke read the small digital clock on the nightstand. 2:34. That meant that if Luke went down quick enough and quiet enough he could get it clean and out the sheets back on before anyone would notice. Luke quietly stripped the sheets off his bed and quietly tiptoed downstairs to the laundry room. Luke heard the light snoring of Morgan and Emma's CD player playing nursery rhymes. Luke carried his sheets down the stairs to the laundry room and tossed them into the washer. Little Luke screwed open the blue liquid bottle and poured some in to the stained sheets. He closed the lid and turned it on. Everything was loud it made a rattling sound and lightly vibrated. Uh oh. Luke heard footsteps coming downstairs to see what was going on. Luke couldn't let anyone find out, of they did maybe he would go back to the orphanage. Luke closed the door just as Christina came down looking relieved to see it was just Luke.  
"No one can come in here." Said Luke.  
"But I'm mommy so can I see?" Asked Christina gently so she wouldn't scare him.  
Luke just shook his head. Christina lifted Luke up and opened the door. Luke started to lightly whimper. Christina was shocked. Why was Luke hiding such a small thing?  
"I sorry. I was scared." Said Luke quietly with tears streaming down his face. Luke ran up the stairs to his room while Christina turned off the washer and got new sheets. Christina sighed. Nothing was supposed to go like this. Why was a kid so afraid of admitting what they did? Yet Christina knew that Luke was meant for them. She ran up the stairs to the little boys room which was halfway closed. She opened it and found Luke sitting on the ground by his bed rubbing his arm. What hurt him?  
"Are you okay honey?" Christina asked softly.  
Luke shook his head. He never would be normal. Christina took a look at Luke's arm and saw that it was scratched. His dad must've beat him.  
"Luke, I am your mother and I need you to tell me what happened."  
Miserably, Luke went on with his story, now crying.

- One Week Later -  
No ones POV

Luke is much more relaxed now, he feels more at home. After dinner while they were getting Luke ready for bed Emma came in. Morgan and Christina were also there.  
"Luke, we love you." Said Emma. They were faced with many tough choices, yet they never regretted a thing.


End file.
